As often experienced by motorists, the motor of the car operates in an irregular manner with jerks and spurts at critical times, such as on sudden passing, on exits in ascent, on acceleration after reduction and deceleration of speed, on entries into curves and on dangerous crossings, which evidently constitutes a serious problem. This problem is more pronounced with four cylinder motors, motors with low rotation and with only one carburetor. This problem is blamed on the distance between the single carburetor and the cylinders, which has forced many car owners to provide two carburetors to reduce this problem.
Sudden acceleration of the engine speed calls for an immediate increase in power output, and this in turn requires a momentary richer combustion engine, i.e., a mixture containing a higher proportion of gasoline. If the throttle valve or butterfly valve is suddenly opened when the engine is running at low speed, the suction developed by the low air velocity in the carburetor will not be sufficient by itself to draw enough gasoline from the choke tube to raise the engine speed. While it is well known in the art to provide at this moment an extra supply of gasoline through an injection pump which is connected to the accelerator pedal and synchronized with the butterfly valve, so that as the latter turns to the open position, while feeding of gasoline through the idling or low speed discharge ports is reduced, experience has shown that the flow of air through the carburetor, at the moment of the sudden opening of the butterfly valve, is still too small to properly furnish the additional supply of gasoline injected through the single injector nozzle, necessarily calibrated in accordance with the motor, to the outlet end of the carburetor so that the above-mentioned problem still occurs during sudden acceleration of the motor.
This persistent "hesitation" of the motor during sudden acceleration has induced the inventor to search for a better solution.
On the basis of extensive studies and research it was observed by the inventor that the irregular operation of the motor, that is the above-mentioned momentary hesitation at sudden acceleration, was due to the fact that, the additional gasoline injected did not immediately flow downwardly through the carburetor, but remained floating during the acceleration period on the top of the diffusor or neck portion of the carburetor, with a subsequent penetration of a large volume of gasoline with the descending air. As a result of this research the inventor came to the conclusion that the cause of the above-mentioned problem is that, due to the long distance between the usual injector nozzle and the butterfly valve, a gush of air separates, at the moment of acceleration, the stream of atomized fuel between the outlet end of the injector nozzle and the butterfly valve and also that the entry of air into the diffusor may be retarded at the instance of an injection.